Twilight A New Addition
by audrie0211
Summary: This story involves all of the characters from The Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer but also some new characters created by myself. Read about a new comer in to the Cullen Family, and her adventures. Sorry working on chapter 3! It'll be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

This story is written by me, but most of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. I really enjoyed reading her books, and loved the characters she created.

Chapter 1

Many trees flew past her without a notice, the wind became cooler and the dark began to settle in. This usually would have been a problem for her, but ever since she'd been turned into this predator, her human inefficiencies did not bind her.

She'd been running for a few days without pause, running from what she'd become. She was without a doubt beautiful, godly even. Her frame was thin and toned, her face heart-shaped, and her lips full and luscious. Long red hair flowed in soft curls over her pale shoulders and down her back. She was of medium height and her clothing was torn and bloody. Gray circles had formed under her dark red eyes, giving her a sick, tired look.

She was starving, but refused to satisfy her hunger. She would never do to anyone what was done to her. She hoped, sometimes even prayed, that she'd find someone like her, someone who refused to drink human blood.

Towns, lakes, rivers, fields, and many things passed her by as she continued, unfaltering in her escape. It was a battle in her mind, part of her fought for survival and the need to feed. The other struggled with who she used to be and the need she'd grown to hate.

She had no idea now where she was or how far she'd come from what used to be her home in Southern California. She was certainly lost, without any particular destination, she'd just been wandering for the last couple of days.

The coast had stopped her path in wandering and she redirected her path in what she guessed was a northeastern direction. A surge of weakness took over her body and forced her to stop. It must have been the lack of food and rest, she decided. The rest she could do something about. Sitting down, she rested her back up against a tree and closed her eyes.

With her new heightened senses she could hear everything. She listened as the breeze blew through the grass. She could hear a creek in the distance but she wasn't sure how far it was. Just listening had calmed her some but did not cause her to forget what she was running from.

She heard something large walking nearby and decided she'd over stayed her welcome. In one quick graceful movement she stood, and began running faster than she had before. Danger was close, she smelled a foul creature, and heard his thunderous steps following her in pursuit. Quickening her pace she ran frantically towards nothing. With a quick glance behind her she saw 100 yards back, that something big and wolf-like was following her.

A whimper came out of her mouth and she tried to go faster. The trees were blurred as they passed her. She could hear he was closer now and it frightened her, but she continued running from her pursuer. Soon she broke through all the trees and into a huge clearing.

Whimpering, she ran into the clearing. Abruptly she stopped in the middle, shocked. There were probably 10 other people in the clearing. They didn't have a human smell to them, and it was odd but they smelled really pleasant. The 10 were staring at her, jaws dropped, like she was an alien.

"You have to run!" she yelled, her voice echoing through the field. "Run! Stop staring and move!" She demanded.

In a sudden movement they did what she said but they ran the wrong direction. They ran towards her! She jumped back, looking shocked. A short female with pixie like features managed to get closest to her. Slowly she moved closer and closer; she was a vampire too, they all were. The red head gasped, "You're Vampires."

The pixyish one nodded and smiled, "We are. My name is Alice Cullen, and this is my family. We'll get to their names later, what are you running from?"

"There was a," she frowned, "I'm not exactly sure what it is. It's chasing me, and it's large, furry, smelly, and very much like a huge wolf. I think it wants to kill me, we're all in danger," she added, wide-eyed.

With a worried look and one quick movement, they all circled around her just as the animal stepped into the clearing. It walked half way toward them and stopped for several minutes. Then it turned and ran back into the forest the same way it had come out. They remained in the circle for a moment more and then they all moved away to face her.

"What was that? How did you get it to go away?" she asked Alice. A handsome man stepped forward from them, he looked like could only be 19 years old.

"We will explain that to you in a moment. My name is Carlisle Cullen. Who are you? Why are you here in Forks," he asked her.

"My name is Ahnna Fairchild. I'm sorry I wasn't meaning to infringe on your territory. I've been running for 2 days, and I'm just hoping to find other vampires like me," She said softly.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "What is it you mean by Vampires like you?" the one named Carlisle asked her. They were all watching her cautiously.

Their stares were making her quite uncomfortable. She was afraid to tell them, not sure if they would accept her thinking or not. One of the others walked over to Carlisle, he was tall, handsome, and had wavy blonde hair. She heard him whisper to Carlisle, "She's afraid."

Carlisle nodded and sighed, looking over towards another male vampire with copper colored hair. "Is she like us, Edward?" The one he asked nodded and flashed a small smile.

Suddenly she felt calm and safe. She smiled, and it was the first time since she'd been changed. "Do you hunt humans?" she asked them all curiously.

"No, we do not. We get blood from other sources." Alice answered, sounding giddy.

Ahnna grinned at this, "This is great, then maybe you can help me? I was attacked 5 days ago, when I awoke, I was reborn into this," she said in disgust motioning towards herself. "I knew what had done this to me, and I refused to become like that. I can't hurt a human; I wouldn't wish that on anyone. And so I ran from everything I knew. I had nowhere to go but I ran, and for some reason my feet brought me here. I have not eaten since I woke up 2 days ago."

Another female stepped forward, she was beautiful and classy. She smiled, "Ahnna, my name is Esme. We would be glad to welcome you into our home."

The one called Edward moved closer to her. "There is one thing you need to know first. My wife and I have a daughter who is half human half vampire. Her life will never be in danger, so we must know that you can control your hunger."

Ahnna nodded and smiled. "I passed many towns on my way here. I smelled so many humans, and their scent was beautiful, alluring even, but disgusting. I promise not to hurt your child, or anyone else I may come across. All I want is to have as normal a life as possible. I won't be a burden, and if you decide you want me to leave just say so."

Edward laughed, "We'll make sure to give you 2 weeks notice," he said with a wink. With a grin he said, "Welcome to the family!"

Esme and Alice both smiled and gave her a hug, one other female hugged her and introduced herself.

"My name is Bella. I'm Edward's wife," she told her with a warm smile.

There was one more female and two men she hadn't been introduced to yet. The tall blonde was the first to speak.

"My name is Jasper. I'm Alice's husband." He gave her a quizzical look as if judging her. "This is my brother Emmet," he pointed to an extremely built man. "And this is his wife Rosalie," the woman standing next to Emmet was gorgeous, with long blonde hair.

A smile spread across her face, "Nice to meet all of you!"

Carlisle spoke again, "We need you to feed before we take you to our house. We don't to take any chances."

Bella nodded, "I'll take her and meet back up with all of you at the house. It shouldn't take us long."

Edward smiled, "I'll tag along. I need to feed as it is." He walked to Bella's side and put his arm around her waist.

Bella laughed at the look on Ahnna's face. "You'll do fine! It comes naturally, and we'll only let you feed on animals. Now come on, follow us!" She then sprinted off into the woods, followed by Edward.

She waved a goodbye towards the others. With a feeling of elation, she ran after Bella and Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

They traveled far enough to make sure they wouldn't come across any hikers. Silence enveloped them as the three stood listening for nearby life.

Edward was the first to speak, "Okay, there is an elk not far from here. Do you smell it?"

Ahnna nodded, "I smell it; what would be the best way to come at it? Do I just run in or do it slowly?"

Bella smiled, " Attack it from behind, and try to stay downwind of it that way it doesn't have a chance to see or smell you. I would recommend that you watch, be patient and then attack quickly."

She nodded, " Ok got it, I'm on it." She took off at a jog to where the elk grazed. She quietly hid behind a tree with anticipation for the right moment. A few minutes passed and the finally the elk turned its back toward her. She moved so fast she seemed invisible, and before the elk could react she had her fangs in its throat.

The elk thrashed in an unsuccessful effort to escape its predator. Then, after a time, its body fell limp on the ground, Ahnna's slim figure hovering over it. She purred softly, and rose from the ground. With a graceful turn she began to head back towards the clearing edge. She smiled when she saw Edward and Bella.

"That was incredible, I have never felt this good."

Bella laughed, "I know what you mean! That's exactly how I felt too." She looked Ahnna up and down, "But we do need to get you cleaned up, that's for sure."

If Ahnna could blush she would have, instead she smiled sheepishly, "You're right, I look dreadful."

Edward chuckled, "Well, I'm sure that Esme has already made a room up for you and packed your closet full of anything you could possible need. Let's head to the house and get you settled in."

It didn't take them long to reach the house, the three of them ran the entire way. Ahnna stopped abruptly as soon as the house came into view.

"Wow, it's gorgeous!" She continued walking slowly now, taking in the beauty of the building and its surroundings. Then something else made her stop, she became as still as a statue, and her face was frozen in fear.

Edward and Bella turned when she stopped to look back at her.

"Ahnna! Are you alright?" Bella asked in alarm.

She spoke quickly, and in a whisper, " That thing, that wolf thing from the woods. It is here."

Edward nodded, "She smells Jacob," he said to Bella.

A look of realization came over Bella's face, "Yes, Ahnna, he is one of them but not the one that hunted you. He is a part of our family, and you have our promise that he will not hurt you."

Ahnna remained unconvinced, and unmoving.

Edward spoke again, this time to Ahnna, "Honestly, Ahnna, we won't let him hurt you. He doesn't want to hurt you. Now follow us into the house and we'll get you settled into your room."

She faltered for a moment; she looked like she was ready to run. Then she sighed and nodded, "I guess we will see."

Bella led her to the front door, and opened it stepping in first. Edward followed close behind Ahnna. As soon as they were all through the door Esme came waltzing up towards them excitedly.

"I have a room all set up for you! Let me show you where it is!" Esme grabbed Ahnna's hand and gave it a light tug, but she was locked in place. Her eyes seemed slightly out of focus.

"Ahnna," Esme said louder, "Come on, follow me." Esme pulled harder on the girls arm. She seemed to snap out of it slightly and began to follow; Esme gave her an encouraging smile.

"It's just a little bit further," Esme, announced cheerfully once they made it to the top of the stairs. She walked down the hall and opened a door motioning for Ahnna to enter.

"This is your room. We've filled the closet; Alice is good at guessing sizes so hopefully the clothes will fit you. The bathroom is just across the hall. Why don't you clean up and then we'll give you a tour of the rest of the house?"

Ahnna looked moved, "Thank you so much, this is more than I could have asked for. I'll be down soon."

Esme nodded and hesitated for a moment, and then surprisingly she reached out and hugged Ahnna. Then without saying anything she walked away gracefully.

Ahnna stood in the doorway for a moment frozen with emotion, and then she smiled to her self and went into her new bedroom. It was an extremely large room, it wasn't decorated but it had a couch against the left the wall, and a desk in the corner. On top of the desk sat a laptop, and a very nice stereo. To her right was another door, she opened it and peered inside. It was a closet half the size of her room, and it was completely full of clothes. Her eyes were wide as she stepped inside.

She grabbed a pretty sleeveless lavender summer dress of the hanger and was shocked when she saw that the tag inside said Gucci. There was a pair of matching sandals on a rack to her right. On the far wall of the closet stood an ornately carved dresser. There in the drawers were socks, and sexy underwear. She noted that there were no granny panties in sight and chuckled softly to herself. In a quick motion she grabbed a lavender lace thong, and walked out of the closet, a slight bounce to her step.

Ahnna took her clothes to the bathroom, and showered quickly, the hot water felt amazing on her skin. She found that the dress fit her nicely; it was snug in all the right places. Under the sink she found a blow dryer and makeup, she quickly dried her hair and applied some blush, eye shadow and mascara. She stepped into her sandals and hurried down the stairs.

She was feeling nervous, but also eager to meet everyone. She glanced around at the bottom of the stairs; everyone was waiting for her in the living room. Most of them she had already met; she was introduced to two people. One was a young girl her name was Reneesme; everyone seemed extremely tense when she was introduced.

The other was an extremely tall, muscular guy with dark buzzed hair and dark eyes called Jacob. He seemed suspicious of Ahnna, and made her feel uneasy.

"It's nice to meet both of you," Ahnna said sweetly. She watched the one called Jacob cautiously. "I can understand that you are weary, " she said to Jacob, " But I can assure you that you don't have anything to worry about. I'm not in the least bit tempted by you or by Reneesme. I will prove this too you, I have no desire for human blood."

"We shall see," Jacob commented arrogantly. The girl Reneesme pulled herself out of his arms and went to Ahnna smiling. Reneesme held up her hand towards Ahnna in a beckoning manner.

Bella smiled, "She communicates through touch. Go ahead and pick her up."

Ahnna bent over and picked up the gorgeous little girl. Reneesme reached up and touched Ahnna's face.

To Ahnna's surprise, the girl showed her that she was welcome, and trusted, and excited to have a new friend. Ahnna grinned, and leaned in towards the girl, and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you! I look forward to being friends Reneesme!" She was feeling so happy, happier than she'd ever been. She heard everyone gasp and looked around she was shocked by what she saw, everyone was levitating 5 feet off the surface they'd been on.

She looked worried, "What's happening?" she asked them all.

Carlisle chuckled, "You're making us levitate! How extraordinary! Try concentrating on being back on the floor."

Ahnna looked astounded but nodded, she closed her eyes and all of them landed softly back on the ground. All of them except Jacob who remained suspended in the air.

"I want down too," he exclaimed aggravated.

Ahnna nodded, "I don't know why you didn't come down with the rest of us." She smiled slightly mischievous, and closed her eyes again. With a thud Jacob fell to the floor, the family began to laugh. When Jacob stood up, he gave them all a deadly look that made them fall silent.

"Sorry!" Ahnna said repressing a grin.

She'd almost forgotten that she was holding Reneesme. When her little hand reached up to touch Ahnna's face it made her jump. Then she couldn't help but laugh when Reneesme showed her that she wished she could do that to Jacob too.

"Don't worry! We're a team," she told her with a wink. They high fived and then Ahnna set Reneesme down. Everyone else in the room was looking at them suspiciously. Reneesme smiled sheepishly and crawled back into Jacob's lap, and Ahnna just shrugged.

"We should probably figure out how we're going to introduce her to everyone in town," Jasper said quickly.

"You're right, we need to get our stories straight," Esme agreed.

"Maybe she could be our cousin, or your niece, Esme," Alice offered.

Carlisle thought for a moment and then spoke, "That's a great idea Alice, she looks like she could be related to Esme doesn't she? That's it I think. You are our niece, Ahnna."

She smiled touched, "That sounds great, Thank you for accepting me so quickly and with such warmth. Should we have a background story? Something to explain exactly why I came here in the first place?"

Carlisle nodded, "You're right, you look pretty young Ahnna. How old are you?"

She sighed, "Everyone said I could pass as 17 but I was 20, one more week and I would have been 21."

"That's it then," Esme said with a smile, "You are my 17 year old niece. Your mother, my sister, was killed in a car crash and you had no one else to go to."

"Short and simple," Emmet laughed, "I can remember that."

"Has everyone got that?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone nodded, "I think we can handle that," Jacob said a slight edge to his tone.

"Well now that that is settled, I'll give you a little tour of the house and property," Esme told Ahnna grabbing her hand and tugging her out of the room.


End file.
